Bleach the King of Fighters: Under Night In-Birth
is an anime adaptation of the Bleach Manga series. The anime, an adaptation of Pre-Bleach and Bleach: Under Night In-Birth visual novel, is produced by Dentsu. Plot Characters Main Characters *Ichigo Kurosaki is a Substitute Shinigami. He is the main protagonist in Bleach series. *Uryū Ishida is a Substitute Shinigami and a Diez Espada and a best friend of Ichigo. He is the main character and the deuteragonist in Bleach series. *Athena Asamiya is a Magical Girl of Shinigami and she is a love interest of Ichigo and a best friend of Hinako. She is the main character and the tritagonist in Bleach series. *Renji Abarai is a Lieutenant of the 6th Division of the Gotei 13, serving under Captain Byakuya Kuchiki. He is the main character and the heroic in Bleach series. *Tōshirō Hitsugaya is a Captain of the 10th Division of the Gotei 13, serving under Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto. He is the main character and the heroic in Bleach series. *Hinako Shijō is a Magical Girl and she is a best friend of Athena Asamiya. She is the main character and the heroine in Bleach series. *Mei Mei is a Qipao of Wang Hu Zhong and she is a Magical Girl. She is the main character and the heroine in Bleach series. *Momo Hinamori is a Lieutenant of the 5th Division of the Gotei 13, serving under Captain Shinji Hirako. She is the main character and the heroine in Bleach series. Under Night *Muruta Azrael is a Leader of the Undernight. He is the main antagonist in Bleach the King of Fighters: Under Night In-Birth. *Yūya Kizami is a Commander of the Undernight and a ex-boyfriend of Athena. He is the secondary antagonist and a anti-villain in Bleach the King of Fighters: Under Night In-Birth. *Negan is a Leader of the Walking Dead. He is the major villain in Bleach the King of Fighters: Under Night In-Birth. *Ribbons Almark is a dark power Shinigami and a Under Night Reborns. He is the final antagonist in Bleach series. Ōtsutsuki Three Treasures *Athena Ōtsutsuki is a Neutral Otsutsuki Treasures. She is the fictional character and a anti-villain in Bleach the King of Fighters: Under Night In-Birth. *Platinum the Trinity is a Good Otsutsuki Treasures. She is the fictional character and a heroine in Bleach the King of Fighters: Under Night In-Birth. *Angelia Avallone is a Evil Otsutsuki Treasures. She is the fictional character and the first antagonist in Bleach the King of Fighters: Under Night In-Birth. Cast Voice Soundtrack Openings *Under Night In-Birth by T.M. Revolution (Ep. 1-26) *His/Story by Hiroyuki Sawano feat. Takanori Nishikawa (Ep. 27-51) *Xue Mao Jiao by Xiao Pan Pan and Xiao Feng Feng (Mandarin ver.)(Ep. 1 - 51) Endings *I swear many for to you by Hironobu Kageyama (Ep. 1-13) *Kimi ga Kokoro mono iru kara by Nao Tōyama & Maria Yamamoto (Ep. 14-26) *PRIMALove by ClariS (Ep. 27-39) *Roll the Dice by Hiroyuki Sawano feat. Takanori Nishikawa (Ep. 40-51) *Xue Mao Jiao by Xiao Pan Pan and Xiao Feng Feng (Mandarin ver.)(Ep. 1 - 51) Category:Anime